WO AI NI ( TESSA & JEM)
by DonajiAguilar
Summary: TESSA Y JEM comienzan una nueva vida juntos después de encontrarse en el puente Blackfriars. Estan esperando su primer hijo, viviendo felices en un nuevo mundo donde no hay más maquinas infernales. Con los cazadores de sombras de The Mortal Instrumentes incluidos, la historia cambiará dando un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I.- Comienzos

Tessa estaba recostada en el sofá que daba al ventanal de la gran casa.

Miraba el atardecer y acariciaba su ya, gran barriga de embarazada. Eran ya dos años de su boda con Jem, Dos años de su felicidad y de amor incondicional. Estaban en París cuando cuando él le había susurrado al oído en mandarían "Cásate conmigo Tess"

Para ese entonces ella ya entendía y hablaba con fluidez el idioma natal de Jem e incluso otros más que el mismo le había enseñado.

Acepto sin pensarlo dos veces; esta vez estaba más que segura de querer compartir su vida con el para siempre.

La boda fue pequeña, con invitados íntimos pues todos a los que hubiesen invitado en otro momento ya habían muerto siglos atrás.

Ese día Jem lucía extremadamente atractivo con su traje de novio, Su rostro brillaba bajo la luz del umbral y sus ojos la miraban con la mayor ternura y admiración el novio más hermoso de todo el mundo.

La ceremonia de matrimonio había sido la tradicional de los cazadores de sombras pues Tessa por ser mitad nefillim podía llevar las runas de la unión.

Pasaron la luna de miel en Shangai. Ella deseaba conocer el país natal de su esposo. Visitar los lugares en los que el había crecido y aprender más sobre esa nación.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y saco la saco de sus pensamientos. Jem sonrió cuando ella poso su mirada en él. Siempre la miraba con devoción y amor.

-Como te encuentras?.- preguntó besando su frente primero y después su barriga.

-Cansada e inútil. No me deja hacer nada este bebé.-murmuró

Jem se agacho y susurró a su hijo: Wo ai ni pequeño Casrtairs, eres la segunda persona que más amo en el mundo.

Tessa acarició la mejilla de Jem. En algún momento había sido frágil y enfermizo, ahora era la persona más fuerte y valiente que hubiese conocido.

-La primera eres tú, Mi Tess.

-Y tu la mí ó ella besándolo dulcemente.

Amaba sobre todas las cosas a sus esposo.

-He pensando en llamar al bebé como tu padre. Me gusta ese nombre.

Jem la miro con dulzura y asintió.

-Es el primer Carstairs de esta familia. Nuestro legado Tess. Tu puedes elegir el nombre que quieras.-

-Lo sé. Tengo en mente muchos, pero quiero que tu también lo elijas. Después de todo el o ella ya es perfecto por ser tu hijo.-

Los dos se besaron tiernamente, intercambiando una media sonrisa,

-Wo ai ni. susurró el a su oído.-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo desde que te casaste conmigo.

-Te amo James. Zbe shi jieshang who shu zui ai ne dei.

-Tu mandarín es demasiado bueno.

-Tú eres demasiado bueno replicó Tessa.

Eran felices; a pesar de todos los años que estuvieron separados, el amor seguí ahí en sus corazones.

Siempre había permanecido tan fiel y puro, que no se podía imaginar tanto amor.

"Cuando dos personas son uno en lo más profundo de sus corazones, rompen incluso la dureza del hierro o el bronce"

Eso había dicho Jem mucho tiempo atrás y Tessa no había comprendido totalmente esas palabras.

Pero ahora eran una sola persona de todas las maneras posibles y no existía nada en el universo que ella necesitara más que Jem.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Capìtulo II : Recuerdos de un Parabatai**

Jem acariciaba el cabello ondulado de su esposa. Era ya de noche y ella tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado ese momento. Siempre había creído que nunca la volvería a ver, no después de convertirse en Hermano Silencioso para dejar de morir lentamente.

Después de su matrimonio con Will y la familia que ellos formaban, parecía como si jamas lograría tenerla para sí mismo.

Siempre que la encontraba, ella estaba sonriente y se veía tan feliz, que Jem empezó a darse por vencido, convenciéndose de que ella pertenecía a su parabatai.

Al pasar los años, noto que Tessa se mantenía joven y resplandeciente, mientras que Will se iba marchitando y su luz cada vez era menos. Fue entonces cuando volvió su esperanza. Aunque la cura para su enfermedad aún no se hubiese encontrado, se mantendría inmortal el tiempo necesario y si en algún momento podía estar con Tessa, la tomaría para no dejarla ir jamas.

- ¿En qué piensas? - susurro ella adormilada

- En ti, cuando eras más joven- murmuró besando su frente.

- ¿Me llamaste anciana?

El rio -No, solo que pensaba en la Tessa de hace 200 años. Recuerda que somos igual de viejos.

-Lo somos - sonrió ella.

Tessa suspiró, la perfección de Jem iba más allá de la realidad. Ella no creía merecer tanto amor, y tampoco, merecer a ese hombre tan maravilloso.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No te merezco James Cartsairs, simplemente no sé cómo puedes amarme tanto después de todo…

Pero no continuó porque Jem la estaba besando, Era un beso de los dulces, pero cargados de una chispa de pasión y deseo. No había duda de que lo amaba con toda el alma.

-Tessa Carstairs,tu siempre has sido mi hogar. Te he amado antes, te amo ahora y te amaré en todas las vidas que me sean posibles - La estrecho en sus brazos y la lleno de besos recorriendo todo su rostro.

Ella siempre había sido la criatura más hermosa que existiese en el universo e incluso ahora, embarazada lucía más encantadora

¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo Sra. Carstairs?.

Tessa rió- Johan William Carstairs. Pensé que te gustaría que llevara el nombre de Will, pero si es demasiado, yo entendería…

Jem echaba de menos a Will. Añoraba su risa, su sarcasmo y su amistad. Fue William Herondale , el que lo había mantenido vivo por muchos años; en cambio el se había ido, por egoísta, convirtiéndose en hermano silencioso para preservar su vida.

Sacrifico en aquel momento a Tessa, comprendiendo que sin ella Will no le daría valor suficiente a su vida y cometería una locura, Jem no se perdonaría jamás el hecho de haberlo abandonado sin darle razones ni motivos. Sentía que había fallado con el juramento parabatai.

-William no merecía que lo abandonara de eso modo Tessa. Me odio por ello. Fui egoísta, me largue sin explicarle y con ello lo estuve atormentando, pues el siempre creyó que era su culpa mi decisión.

-El te amo siempre, No hubo día que no te recordara. Fuiste lo mejor en su vida Jem, hasta que yo llegue y arruine eso.

-Tú siempre nos diste esperanza y luz… fuiste lo mejor que él tuvo no yo.

Tessa se levantó y lo atrajo hacia si para que la mirara a los ojos.- Él siempre hablaba de ti. Cuando murió su último pensamiento fue el tenerte a su lado por última vez. Te amo, Will te amaba y este bebe te ama.

Jem suspiró y se aferró al recuerdo de su parabatai. Cerró los ojos y entrelazo los dedos con los de Tessa. Se fue dejando llevar por el sueño hasta que solo quedo el recuerdo de esa conversación.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capìtulo II : Recuerdos de un Parabatai**

Jem acariciaba el cabello ondulado de su esposa. Era ya de noche y ella tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Nunca hubiese imaginado ese momento. Siempre había creído que nunca la volvería a ver, no después de convertirse en Hermano Silencioso para dejar de morir lentamente.

Después de su matrimonio con Will y la familia que ellos formaban, parecía como si jamas lograría tenerla para sí mismo.

Siempre que la encontraba, ella estaba sonriente y se veía tan feliz, que Jem empezó a darse por vencido, convenciéndose de que ella pertenecía a su parabatai.

Al pasar los años, noto que Tessa se mantenía joven y resplandeciente, mientras que Will se iba marchitando y su luz cada vez era menos. Fue entonces cuando volvió su esperanza. Aunque la cura para su enfermedad aún no se hubiese encontrado, se mantendría inmortal el tiempo necesario y si en algún momento podía estar con Tessa, la tomaría para no dejarla ir jamas.

- ¿En qué piensas? - susurro ella adormilada

- En ti, cuando eras más joven- murmuró besando su frente.

- ¿Me llamaste anciana?

El rio -No, solo que pensaba en la Tessa de hace 200 años. Recuerda que somos igual de viejos.

-Lo somos - sonrió ella.

Tessa suspiró, la perfección de Jem iba más allá de la realidad. Ella no creía merecer tanto amor, y tampoco, merecer a ese hombre tan maravilloso.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No te merezco James Cartsairs, simplemente no sé cómo puedes amarme tanto después de todo…

Pero no continuó porque Jem la estaba besando, Era un beso de los dulces, pero cargados de una chispa de pasión y deseo. No había duda de que lo amaba con toda el alma.

-Tessa Carstairs,tu siempre has sido mi hogar. Te he amado antes, te amo ahora y te amaré en todas las vidas que me sean posibles - La estrecho en sus brazos y la lleno de besos recorriendo todo su rostro.

Ella siempre había sido la criatura más hermosa que existiese en el universo e incluso ahora, embarazada lucía más encantadora

¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo Sra. Carstairs?.

Tessa rió- Johan William Carstairs. Pensé que te gustaría que llevara el nombre de Will, pero si es demasiado, yo entendería…

Jem echaba de menos a Will. Añoraba su risa, su sarcasmo y su amistad. Fue William Herondale , el que lo había mantenido vivo por muchos años; en cambio el se había ido, por egoísta, convirtiéndose en hermano silencioso para preservar su vida.

Sacrifico en aquel momento a Tessa, comprendiendo que sin ella Will no le daría valor suficiente a su vida y cometería una locura, Jem no se perdonaría jamás el hecho de haberlo abandonado sin darle razones ni motivos. Sentía que había fallado con el juramento parabatai.

-William no merecía que lo abandonara de eso modo Tessa. Me odio por ello. Fui egoísta, me largue sin explicarle y con ello lo estuve atormentando, pues el siempre creyó que era su culpa mi decisión.

-El te amo siempre, No hubo día que no te recordara. Fuiste lo mejor en su vida Jem, hasta que yo llegue y arruine eso.

-Tú siempre nos diste esperanza y luz… fuiste lo mejor que él tuvo no yo.

Tessa se levantó y lo atrajo hacia si para que la mirara a los ojos.- Él siempre hablaba de ti. Cuando murió su último pensamiento fue el tenerte a su lado por última vez. Te amo, Will te amaba y este bebe te ama.

Jem suspiró y se aferró al recuerdo de su parabatai. Cerró los ojos y entrelazo los dedos con los de Tessa. Se fue dejando llevar por el sueño hasta que solo quedo el recuerdo de esa conversación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV. Heredero.**

Tessa despertó con un poco de molestias en el abdomen.

Jem no se veía en ninguna parte asi que tuvo que levantarse para ir en su búsqueda.

Sintió un tirón dentro de ella y se recargo en la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, la respiración se le dificultó.

¡Jem! - grito. Pero no supo si acudió a su llamado porque en ese momento se vio envuelta en total obscuridad.

Jem entro corriendo a la habitación y vio a su esposa inconsciente en el suelo.

La levanto en sus brazos y la colocó en la cama.

-Tessa… ¿ Tessa quin ai de ? Por favor despierta.

Se acercó y beso sus labios. Poco a poco ella recobró la consciencia y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Que paso?

Jem dio un suspiro.

-Por el ángel, me diste un susto de muerte. Estabas inconsciente cuando llegue. - acarició suavemente la mejilla de su esposa.

- ¿Ya has llamado a Magnus?

-Sí, viene para acá. ¿Qué ocurre Tess ?.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-El bebé. Ya viene.-

Magnus entró a la habitación rápidamente.

Jem estaba desesperado conteniendo la mano de su esposa mientras ella luchaba contra el dolor; en cuanto vio al brujo acudió a él.

- Ayúdala por favor Magnus.

-Necesitare que me dejes con ella a solas Jem. Por lo que veo está teniendo complicaciones.

-No voy a salir de esta habitación hasta ver que Tessa esté bien.

-Jem - jadeo la embarazada.- sal por favor. Voy a estar bien.

-Vamos Carstairs. Ella no va a progresar si estás aquí.

-Wo Ai Ni, quin ai de. - le dedicó una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

No podía creer que fuese a ser padre en cualquier momento.

Recordó el día en que se habían conocido en Londres.

El día de su boda con Will. Cuando nació el primer Herondale de esa familia.

Tessa siempre lucía radiante y muy hermosa. En esos momentos se había arrepentido de haberla entregado a Will.

Y ahora, ella le iba a dar un hijo. Su primer heredero.

Fueron las dos horas más largas y angustiosas que el hubiese pasado en 200 años.

La preocupación por el futuro del amor de su vida crecía a cada minuto.

Al final el llanto de un bebé alivio su temor.

Su hijo había nacido.

Rápidamente entro en la habitación.

Tessa tenía en brazos a un pequeño bebé de piel clara.

Acercándose con cuidado. Apoyo su frente con la de su esposa y la besó.

-Es un niño. Y se parece a ti cariño.

Jem sonrió.

Por muchos años pensó que este momento no llegaría nunca. Pero aquí estaban. Tessa era suya y tenían un hijo.

A pesar de los siglos de espera, había valido la pena su sacrificio.


End file.
